Hello Yoshi: Super Yoshi Party
Hello Yoshi: Super Yoshi Party is an animated web series by Nintendo and Sanrio, based on the Nintendo, Enid Blyton and Sanrio characters like Hello Yoshi franchise. The show is produced by the Japanese-American animation-studio 'arx anima'. It was released on YouTube in 2018. It is the CGI magical girl/adventure/Comedy created by Beatriz. This series has 13 episodes, since 22 June until 1 July in 2018 Premise * Yoshi, Rosalina, Ludwig, Mimmy, Harmony, Mary and Tessie must find the ultimate treasures called Ultimatix's make ups, the kind of fairy cases * Together they use the power against Bowser, Sly and Gobbo * They use Nintendo Switch, apps and Internet * Yoshi as the protagonist, and Rosalina, Ludwig, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary and Harmony are deuteragonists in the series * Some episodes are sitcoms like scenes Characters Main * Yoshi (voiced by Tara strong in english version and Kazumi Totaka in japanese version) is one of the species dinosaurs of same name, she is the leader of Hello yoshi gang, she works as scientist in Cornerstore.com, her work is creating babies with stork's help (just like Yoshi's island), but as the fairy, she has dragon flame and she is so smart, half-masculin and loyal. * Tessie bear (voiced by Britt McKillip in english version and Yajima Akiko in japanese version) is the teddy bear, she is the youngest member of Hello yoshi, she works in her toyland farm feeding chickens, Bumpy dog and animals, but as the fairy, she has fantasy nature and she is sometimes shy, and always clever like kind. * Mimmy (voiced by Laura Summer in english version and Miina Tominaga in japanese version) is the giginka japanese bobtail antro cat, she is bossy of Hello yoshi, she loves to work economies, fashion, flower shop and travel, but as the fairy, she has brighting sun magic and she is quiet (sometimes stubborn), shy, polite and girly. * Mary (voiced by David Kaye in english version and Ryoko Shiraishi in japanese version) is the wooden girl doll, she is singing and funny girl of Hello yoshi, she loves music and works in Mr Plod as the detective and Noddy as the taxist, but as the fairy, she has musical magic, and she is childish, honest, funny, energetic tomboy and nice girl. * Rosalina (voiced by Laura Faye Smith in english version and Noriko Hidaka in japanese version) is the mage and celestial goddess, and she is the eldest one of Hello yoshi, she works in library of Toyland and her favorite hobby is reading to adoptive children Lumas, as the fairy, she has cosmos, and she is wise, kind, and a mature. * My Harmony (voiced by Andrea Kwan in english version and Rei Sakuma in japanese version), is the pink rabbitish, and she is the the smartest girl of Hello yoshi, she she works in Garden of Maryland and she loves invent things and work on apps, focusing on its technical aspects such as computer programming, as the fairy, she has tecnomagic and she is timid, honest and serious girl. * Ludwig M. (voiced by Ashley Flannegan in english version and Miyako Endou in japanese version) is the female koopa, and she is loyal, laid-back, arrogant, rebellious tomboy and gloomy, she works with her adoptive father, Bowser, along with her brother Ludwig and the adoptive siblings, koopalings, she also as coach and captain of sports, as the fairy, she has morphix (water like magic). * Bowser (voiced by Kenny James in english version and Masaharu Satou in japanese version) is the king of the koopas, he is the main antagonist of Hello yoshi franchise, he tries to marry Yoshi but fails, is the leader of Team Bowser, and he becomes a fairy prince with his dark make up to ruin the world. * Gobbo (voiced by Don Brown) is the one of two secondary antagonists of Hello Yoshi franchise, and the Goblin along with his brother Sly, his favorite hobby is naughty tricks, and is the commander of Team Bowser, when he becomes a fairy prince thanks to his make up, he ruins the world and the Hello yoshi * Sly (voiced by Doug Parker) is the one of two secondary antagonists of Hello yoshi franchise, and the Goblin along with his brother Gobbo, he loves funny tricks and sometimes pretends as nice character, when he becomes a fairy prince, he has his make up and defeat the world. Recurring Characters who have recurred across different stories: * Bowser jr (voiced by Caety Sagoian) is the supporting antagonist and Bowser's son, in Babysitter episode, Bowser jr hates the babysitters, he loves his girlfriend Kuromi, in Back to school episode, he is afraid of his teacher Mrs Vanthrax * Miss Vanthrax (voiced by Laraine Newman), Bowser jr's school teacher. She used to teach Bowser and Yoshi. She enjoys thinking up punishments for the kids and having scary masks. * The CEO, the Anchor of New donk city and the american fans are New donkers in this series * Stranvinsky a childhood teacher of Rosalina. Initially a classic teacher, Stranvinsky has become a ghost when he was died. He is mostly out on tour but has occasionally visited Rosalina and the Hello yoshi to become reborned. * Cyber yoshi (voiced by Tara strong) is the antagonist of the series, unlike her counterpart Yoshi, she is robotic yoshi with turquoise green skin, one eye red laser and some mechas, she also is mean, saddist and selfish, only appears in Yoshi and the cyborg. * Kuromi (voiced by Junko Takeuchi in japanese version) is My Harmony and My Melody's antagonist, she is the rabbitish and Bowser's friend, she only appears in Harmony's email. * Pauline (voiced by Kate Higgins) is the mayor of New donk city in United states of Earth, she works as the teacher of Earth creatures's high school. * Dry bones (voiced by Toru Asakawa in japanese version) is Yoshi's fiancée/husband, he loves boos, and he's actually Yoshi specie, like koopa skeletons * Noddy (voiced by David Kaye in english version and Ryoko Shiraishi in japanese version), is Mary's twin brother, and loves singing. * Ludwig (voiced by David J. Goldfarb in english version and Naoki Tatsuta in japanese version) is Ludwiga's older brother and is the koopa and was the koopaling, when is gloomy he hates Mario and friends, but in good side, he believes in friendship. * Dear Daniel (voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara) is a smart, enterprising, bookish boy the same age as Kitty. He loves learning new things and pursuing his hobby of photographing wildlife. He dresses very formal. He has a crush on Kitty, and is Mimmy's fiancée. * Master tubby bear (voiced by Manny Petruzzelli) is a stuffed teddy bear, is one of the more mischievous residents of Toyland. He wears a tie, red sneakers, a colorful cap, and blue jeans. He was impatient, greedy and thoughtless, until one of the older, wiser Toy Town toys showed him the error of his ways, but is Tessie's fiancée * Monsieur (voiced by Kōki Miyata in japanese version) is My Harmony's fiancée and My Melody's crush, is the light violet rabbitish with his moustache. * Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet) is the hero and the human of New donk city like in Mushroom kingdom, is Yoshi's childhood friend. * Luigi (voiced by Charles Martinet) is Mario's twin younger brother, and is the human in birthplace New donk city. * Wario (voiced by Charles Martinet) is Mario and Luigi's cousin and Waluigi's brother, he only appears in Mary's talent song * Waluigi (voiced by Charles Martinet) is Mario and Luigi's cousin and Wario's brother, he only appears in Mary's talent song * Tanya (voiced by Iggy Azalea) is the antagonist of the series, is the doll with rebellious emotions, only appears in Mary's talent song. * Toadette (voiced by Samantha Kelly) is the toad who becomes the sprixie of Mushroom kingdom * Azumi (voiced by Samantha Kelly) is the cute and kind nekomimi with fashion & travel hobbies. * Starlight (voiced by Deanna Mustard) is the energetic tomboy nymph, she loves naughty tricks and sports. * Lhasa (voiced by Kate Higgins) is the laid-back and serious mage with Wicca spelling tricks hobby. * Donkey kong is the laid-back Kong species, and he cannot speak, but he communicates like a ape * The rest who are non-speaking characters are Emily, Linda, Ben the dog, Bonneters, Fitcy, Captain Toad, Rhytmn, Dark lord Layla, God Yoshi, Twin stars and Whizz. Episodes = Babysitter= Yoshi, Rosalina, Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Harmony and Ludwig are going to undergo his greatest challenge yet – he’s going to be… the nanny! Everygirl babysit Bowser jr, but Mimmy is too jealous with him. As the result, she gets trapped the nanny ball by her friends = Yoshi and the cyborg= Yoshi (as Sci-Yoshi) invents a comedy robot! But instead of telling jokes, the robot comes up with an evil plan, and the girls stops the cyborg robot and make Bowser, Sly and Gobbo unhappy = Rosalina and the Nerd= Rosalina's old teacher, Stravinsky is back, but there’s something strange about him, he has died before Hello yoshi born, but Rosalina saves the day from the Karkaton vortex created by Cerberus to back Stravinsky into hell, but, that's Rosalina's last wish, she creates her band with her friends to get Stravinsky backs = Harmony's Email= Email fail! My Harmony accidentally just sent a top secret master plan to his enemy, Kurmoni along with Bowser, Sly and Gobbo. Can he stop it reaching him? Hello Yoshi have a plan, Yoshi, Mimmy and Ludwig must destroy the silly Harmony's email, before Bowser read it and destroy Harmony's magic, meanwhile Tessie, Rosalina and Mary trick Bowser, Sly, Gobbo and Kuromi. And then Harmony wins for Bowser, Sly, Gobbo and Kuromi erasing the silly email. = Super Ludwig and super girls= Superheroes and Superheroines to the rescue! Sailor Ludwig the prtogonist and her two sidesicks Sailor Rosalina and Sailor Yoshi, are out to thwart the plans of supervillain, Queen Bowser with Vice ministers Sly and Gobbo. But can they do it without the help of the Ludwig fairy man, Noddy melody fairy man and Dry bones fairy dragon skeleton? Even Tessie and Mimmy reports to Ludwig, Rosalina and Yoshi? = = =Mary's talent song= When Mary Noddy enters the school talent show to win a super cool toy, Yoshi steps up to teach her how to sing. But does she have what it takes to win? Starlight, Ludwig, Mimmy, Toadette like Wario, Waluigi and Tanya did sing but fail, olny Mary with Yoshi's help won. = Tessie's secret= Hello Yoshi get bored, and they going to look new, Tessie tell hello yoshi to eye contact of her stuff ruled by Donkey kong. There’s a fruit bandit on the loose and all the signs point to Tessie. What are Yoshi and the gang going to do? = Mimmy's fashion scarf= It's the Spectacular Scarf Exclusive Parade, and all Mimmy wants is that Yoshi does not embarrass her ... but things do not go as planned! With Yoshi, Tessie, Mary, Rosalina, Mario, Azumi, Luigi, Lhasa and Starlight's help everything are just fine, and Mimmy won the fashion model designer = Hello Yoshi Time sing song= Hello Yoshi completes two songs about Time for School and Time for Weather In School, every students since babies until young adults must going to school, but only fairy princes and fairy princesses use uniforms In weather, they love sunny day, rainy day and snowy day = Silly songs= Hello Yoshi get a event about the nature and food, they sing about Googleberry pie, they eat and sing to event of googleberry pie And then they sing about the farm and the farm animals, chickens, cows, pigs, frogs, ducks, sheeps and even bumpy dog = Adquire Ultimate power= Hello Yoshi must adquire their powers like: - Yoshi must defeat Bowser to get dragon flame - Tessie must talk to Whizz to get nature power - Mimmy must get a new make up from apple tree florest to get sun power - Rosalina must finish Champion road to get Cosmos - Ludwig must defeat in Smash bros to get Morphix - Mary must sing while playing football to get Music power - Harmony must talk to twin stars to get Tecnomagic And then Hello Yoshi got Ultimate power = Last day of School= Yoshi’s latest invention is gone! But even when they realise where it is, getting it back won’t be easy. But Mimmy gets a idea, Yoshi becomes Bowser jr.'s mother while Bowser is truly Bowser jr's father and get a invention guarded by Mrs Vanthrax, the teacher of Cloudtower high school. She get the three in dectetion, but are rescued by Rosalina and the other mane 5: Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Ludwig and Harmony And Yoshi leaves with her friends in vacation except Bowser still in dectetion = Ultimate Treasure summer= It’s finally summer! But Yoshi, Rosalina, Ludwig, Tessie, Mimmy, Mary and Harmony have to stay inside and do paperwork… That is, until they find an awesome treasure map! Can they crack the mystery? Together, they use the treasure map like a adventure, until Bowser, Sly and Gobbo open the treasure because inside has insects instead gold and money Category:Hello yoshi Category:Series